stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Iman James Blue
Iman James Blue, or by his preferred name of "Jay", is the former vigilante of Hope City and a former member of the third Universe Crew, whom he was the leader of. He is also the former mentor of Vincent Universe and the former leader of the fourth Universe Crew. Appearance Jay's main color is black with a dark grey outline (initially not having any until in Chapter I: Part 2). He has blue eyes, which were originally meant to be black, and wears a blue bandana on his forehead. He also possesses average length grey-beard and has visible eyebags which symbolize his old age. The blue bandana he wears is actually an old symbolic flag from his clan prior to their massacre. Jay wears them to honor his fallen family. His anime design makes it clear he is of old age but still physically active, with Jay often using his own sheathed sword as a cane, has greyish-white hair and his blue bandana is instead tied to right arm.He retains his blue eyes and his grey-beard is changed to simple stubbles, but still a small bit of it is visible. Personality As an aged man, Jay looks to be old and fragile, however, he is actually a lot more physically able than he seems. Being an old man with years of experience behind him, Jay is a very skilled old vigilante with a sword, having been protecting Hope City in the shadows for decades. While he may not look like it, he is a very tough and formidable opponent and can easily defeat any foe he faces by simply outmanuevering them, turning their own force against them and quick observing and analyzing the best strategy to take them down. However, because of his age, he tries not to do anything too physically tiring as it can cause him to hyperventilate or worst, according to him, cause him to pass out and his body to erratically go uneasy, something he tries to avoid the most due to it further complicating his already poor health. Despite knowing that with his decreasing health means he is almost near death's door, Jay remains positive and keeps an optimistic outlook, something he tries to share to the Universe Crew. He is wise, a defining trait for someone in his age, as he usually lectures and passes good advise to the group, especially Vincent, whom he reveals he wants to become his successor in leading the group once the time comes that he passes. While he is strict when it comes to training and lecturing the group, he is very much protective of them, seeing them all as like his own children and cares about their well-being. This is first shown where he decides to go up against the Armada's main ship on his own during the invasion of Hope City in order to prevent more of their forces to descend, as it was now causing the group to get repeatedly overwhelmed as they tried to defend the city and themselves. Another is when he tried to bargain his own life in exchange for them to the Dark Alliance when they first invaded Hope City High School. He also has a sense of humor, shown by him tricking Red into punching a hole in the wall of the warehouse, the result of which caused water from the other side to pour out. Whenever the group face any sort of personal issue or are having any moral problems, he is always the one to act on this by helping them find an answer for it, something that the group later pick-up on their own to do the same to their own friends later. He holds high faith in the kids who now carry the name of the Universe Crew and always bargains for them in the long-run. In Stickman Universe: Origins, it was revealed that, as a kid and teenager, Jay was energetic but also quite reckless and held a lot of pride in himself, all of which are in contrast to his aged self. While he was the leader of the Universe Crew in his time of youth, he loved the thrill of fighting and would usually pull out witty remarks against his foes to further annoy them, something that he always found amusing. He often slacked off in training with the others, resulting in Fantasia scolding him repeatedly over it. Jay was also hot-headed as he would usually get mad when his hubris is hurt and hated being called the runt of the group due to him being the smallest in height around that time (despite being the second oldest). While these insecurities posessed were concerning, he still had a sense of justice and always made the right decisions whenever it mattered, something that earned him the respect of those around him, as well as the admiration of Rosemary. Throughout the years with his close friends, who he had now come to see as his own family, Jay would go to great lengths to watch over and protect them, not wanting to lose the people who have now become a part of his life. History Born to a clan of traditional fighters during the early 19th century, Jay already had the upbringing of a talented fighter in their family. By the age of 4, he had demonstrated precise and swift skills with a sword and was able to stand his ground against a wild ferocious bear. Plot 'Chapter I' Decades after the disbandment of his group, Jay has been living in Hope City for a couple years, watching over and protecting the city as a mysterious vigilante, but his continuing age is making it hard for him to keep it up. Powers and Abilities 'Blue Sword' Jay's signature weapon, a sword with a blue handle. Relationships be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia * Jay is based off of the Stickpage.com mascot "Crazy Jay" with huge differences between the two. * Jay reveals that he is 108 years old before his death. ** Currently in the timeline of the series, he would be 110 years old. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)